Zombie Divas!
by forbest5099
Summary: The Divas of the WWE find themselves battling not only other divas but zombie divas! Will the divas fight against these creatures or will they join them so they can get in Vince McMahn's good books and be adored by the WWE Universe? WWE   Zombie Strippers
1. Chapter 1 Smart, Sexy and Undead

ZOMBIE DIVAS

""The WWE Divas Champion... Kelly Kelly!" Justin Roberts announced to the cheering crowd.

Kelly Kelly stood in the ring with one arm raised and the other clutching her Divas title belt. Alicia Fox stood in the ring with her arms folded and glanced at the Bella Twins, who were watching at ringside. They shook their heads simultaneously and booed Kelly as she stood up on the second turnbuckle.

"Enjoy this for now, you anorexic freak," Nikki Bella shouted over the roaring crowds.

Kelly Kelly looked down at the sisters with a look of pure disgust. She jumped back down and was about to reply to the idiotic comment when a man jumped over the ring ropes and pulled Kelly to the mat.

"Jesus!" Referee Mike Chioda screamed as the man bit down on Kelly's chest and neck.

Kelly's screams were lost in the millions of screams by the fans cluttered around the arena. Some fans were running out, some were staring shocked at the events, some were even cheering thinking it was a part of the script. However, they stopped cheering when they saw the security and camera men panic and run away as did Alicia Fox. Three security men managed to get in the ring and grab the man. As the pulled him away, blood and flesh splattered all over there faces. The man threw around his arms and legs wildly and spat out blood everywhere. Mike Chioda looked at the strange man and studied his pale grey skin, yellow teeth and missing right eye. He felt vomit coming up his throat and turned away. Unfortunately he turned to see Kelly Kelly lying lifelessly on the mat. She had a large chunk of her neck missing and bit marks all over her right breast. Chioda vomited outside the ring and the crowd in the front row were treated to having his breakfast thrown on their laps.

The security guards managed to escort the crazed creature up the ramp and to the back. They then threw the man in a small room with a large metal shutter. They quickly locked it shut and ran to find out what to do. As the creature pounded on the door, Kelly was rushed to the back on a "fake" stretcher that they only used for fake injuries and knock-outs. She was being wheeled around by a medic with little medical knowledge and one of the security guards. They stopped wheeling her around and left her lying there as everyone was running around madly and in an uncontrollable frenzy. Wrestlers, Divas, Agents, Trainers, Ringside crew members and fans were dashing all around the arena. Nobody knew what to do.

"Has anyone called a fucking ambulance?" Ron, the security guard with the stretcher shouted.

One of the make-up artists quickly pulled out her mobile and dialled for an ambulance.

"Get the god damn cops here too," another security man yelled.

Ron looked down at the pale Kelly Kelly and shook his head.

"What the hell happened?" said a loud, booming voice.

Ron turned to see Vince McMahon marching to towards him.

"Some lunatic jumped out from the second row," Ron mumbled,"He was so fast and he had this crazed look."

Vince pushed him away and looked at Kelly with a grave face.

"Jesus... do you know what you idiots have done?" Vince screamed looking at Ron and another nearby security guard.

The area was pretty empty now. Apart from Vince, Ron, the make-up artist and the other guard, there was only maybe ten or fifteen people in the area. Most of them were security members or members of the production team. One of the production team, Lionel, came up to Vince and whispered in his ear.

"Now ?" Vince asked.

Lionel gave a quick nod.

"I guess someone has to go out there," Vince grumbled.

He prepared himself to face the live crowd and fixed his suit. Behind him was some loud shuffling and moaning. Ron turned from looking at Vince and glanced at the young make-up artist's face. Her eyes were wide and full of shock. Ron was confused only for a few seconds as someone stood up in front of him and staggered away. Ron followed this blonde person cross the floor past everyone.

"What the fuck?" Lionel screamed as the Divas Champion wandered past.

Vince turned around with fury.

"What the hell is it now, god da-..." Vince shouted but stopped when he saw what everyone was staring at.

Kelly Kelly was standing in the middle of the large backstage area proudly. She pushed both arms up and stretched her body out.

"Barbie...?" Vince asked slowly as he wandered up to an undead Kelly Kelly.

Vince looked at his current top diva. She had bite marks on her breasts, scratches everywhere and her neck had a huge gaping hole in it but she didn't seem to notice any of it. Her skin had turned very, very pale and her eyes were dark. She also no longer had perfect white teeth, green slimy ones where now there instead.

"Are you okay?" Vince asked while being very wary of the Diva.

Kelly turned to him and laughed.

" Are you being serious?" she replied in a deeper, harsher voice than she usually had, "I feel so fucking good, Vinnie."

Kelly smirked and then walked off back to the ring.

"Where's she going?" Lionel screamed, rushing after her.

Vince grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"NO! No... let her go and get Alicia back out there" Vince instructed with a twisted smile on his face.

Lionel nodded slowly and then ran in the opposite direction.

"Somebody get her music on out there," Vince's voice boomed throughout the hall, "We have a show to put on."

Vince face lit up as Kelly dominated Alicia in the ring and showed unbelievable moves and abilities. He knew it wasn't what was rehearsed but the crowd were really into it and were cheering crazily for Kelly Kelly. Vince had never seen anything like it before. After 10 minutes of Alicia being thrown around everywhere, Kelly defeated the poor diva with a diving pile driver from the top rope. Alicia was legitimately knocked clean out. Vince smiled as the fans screamed with excitement and praise.

"Should we send the Bellas out now?" a young production assistant asked.

"No, they'll kill it... leave them backstage." Vince demanded.

The young man rushed off immediately as Vince cheered and clapped his hands.

Kelly stood on the top rope celebrating her win with a devious smile. She then jumped off with a freakish double back flip. The crowd were amazed and started chanting her name. She slid under the ropes as Alicia Fox was helped to the back by two referees. Kelly laughed at Alicia as she walked around the ring.

"She is so much fucking hotter now, man," a smallish, curly haired man said to his taller friend.

Kelly heard the man and leaped over to him. He jumped back in shock.

She sat up on the ringside barricade and sexily placed one leg over his lap. He laughed hysterically as she smiled seductively. She grabbed the chubby fan and pulled him close so she could lick his face. He continued laughing as she licked both sides of his face.

"You taste so delicious, baby " Kelly said before pulling him in for a rough kiss.

Kelly sat on his lap and shoved her long tongue in his mouth and started rubbing her crotch against his. He moaned continuously. Security eventually broke up the kiss and forced Kelly Kelly up the ramp. The lucky fan turned to his friend and screamed with joy.

"You lucky dick," his friend shouted, hitting his shoulder.

The curly haired man threw his head back and laughed again. His friend looked at him curiously.

"Woah... you're tooth's gone, dude" the friend said with confusion.

"What?" the fan replied.

He shoved his finger in his mouth and discovered that a tooth was missing.

"How the hell did that happen?" he questioned as Kelly walked up the ramp, licking the blood on her lips and sucking the large tooth in her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2 Two for Dinner

ZOMBIE DIVAS

"This is a complete joke," Brie Bella moaned to her twin.

They were backstage in one of the locker rooms watching the replays of Kelly Kelly's match. Backstage everyone was talking about it. Most people were thankful that Kelly had made it through the attack but the two sisters most definitively were not.

" She should have died," Nikki added, "Now she's stealing the spotlight once again with her pale fake boobs and we're left out on the sidelines."

Brie shakes her head and turns off the TV in frustration. She turns to a mirror and applies some make-up.

" She's only at the top because she fucks every guy that moves," Nikki continued almost shaking with rage.

Brie laughs mockingly and pouts into the mirror.

"Yeah and when we fuck those guys, we get to have a 2-minute match on Superstars," Brie concludes as she and Nikki leave the locker room.

The locker room seems empty now but from behind a set of lockers and crates ,a reanimated Kelly Kelly steps forward. She twists her head sharply so her neck cracks into place and then smiles menacingly.

Lionel was standing in a small office with another production team member, Carl. He had longer hair and was much taller. They were discussing next weeks Monday Night Raw when the door flew open and Kelly Kelly sprinted in.

"Barbie, what the heck are you-?" Carl started before she jumped on him and shoved her teeth deep into his forehead flesh.

Carl screamed for his life as Kelly started to munch through Carl head and brain.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" Lionel screamed as he fell to the ground in terror.

Carl screams faded out as Kelly Kelly finished sucking the blood out of his body. Lionel cried in the corner with fear and shock. Kelly turned round and let out an evil laugh. Pulling his hands from his eyes, he saw that Kelly's eyes had turned a terrifying red colour and her skin was even paler.

"Oh my god! Please don't," Lionel pleaded with tears rolling down his eyes.

Another laugh escaped Kelly's mouth as she crawled up to Lionel.

"Don't be silly, honeypie," Kelly said as she put her hands down Lionel's pants and stroked him up and down, "You are getting special treatment."

Lionel starts to pant heavily and even laugh slightly as Kelly moves her hands with rapid speed to pleasure him. Lionel would soon find out that there is a fine line between pain and pleasure.

Elsewhere in the arena, NXT Season 3 Winner Kaitlyn watched Kelly's match so closely. She looked closely at the beautiful way she moved in the ring and how her power, speed and athleticism was so far ahead of everyone else's now. Kaitlyn paused the TV on Kelly's face. With a nod of her head, she stood up and quickly put her wrestling gear back on. The NXT Winner knew what the majority of people thought about her in-ring ability. Everyone knew she was below every other diva in terms of athleticism and technical accuracy. However, nobody said it to her face, they all just whispered when she left the room, not even her best friend AJ told her the truth. Now though all that would change for good.

Vince marched down the hallway with ferocious speed. He was accompanied with four or five security men. He had a grave, serious look on his face and his head was ready to explode with all the pressure, chaos and craziness of tonight.

"Here, sir," a large, burly security guard instructed as he opened a door in a long corridor.

Vince nodded and entered the room of horror. A long gasp was released from Vince's mouth as he took in everything that was in front of him. Blood covered the four walls, the chairs and the table. It dripped down everything like fresh red paint. Flesh, bones and limbs were scattered all over the floor.

"Was it just Carl?" Vince asked while trying to keep the vomit down.

"Ehm... " the security man replied.

"Well, ANSWER ME GOD' DAMNIT!" Vince screamed with veins popping out his head.

"Lionel Varsity was here too... or is here too," the man said gravely, "Look at this."

The man signalled three men wearing long blue coats in. Vince looked at each of them with confusion. The men carried a large plastic bag. A groan came from the bag. Vince gulped.

"Open it,"

The men did so and an arm jumped from the bag and lunged for McMahon's throat. He gasped for air as the men wrestled it off of him.

" What? Is that Lionel's?" Vince asked between sharp, rapid breaths.

The security man nodded.

"His head is in there too and it has an interesting appetite," the man joked stupidly.

Vince shook his head with anger and flipped the table over with uncontrollable rage. He screamed and shouted to let out all his anger but even if he cried for eternity there would still be anger leftover.

"Sir, we need to deal with the diva too," the man spoke frankly.

"What? No, we leave her alone. Marcus, you saw the reaction she got... she is gold!" Vince managed to crack a weak smile.

Marcus tried to interrupt but Vince walked out and left him in a room with a killer arm and a flesh eating head. There was some perks for working for WWE but this wasn't one of them.


	3. Chapter 3 Another Diva Bites The Dust

ZOMBIE DIVAS

It was late. The locker room was empty. All the Divas were heading back to the hotel or to a club. All the Divas that was except Kaitlyn. The NXT Winner slowly tiptoed into the silent room and shut the door gently behind her. With a quick look to the left and then to the right, Kaitlyn made sure nobody was around. In the middle of the room sat a single bag. Kaitlyn immediately recognised it as Kelly Kelly's. A cheeky smile spread across her face. She decided to open the bag. Five seconds later, she wish she hadn't. Instead of towels, water bottles and wrestling tights, the bag contained bones, blood and chewed flesh. Kaitlyn shrieked and fell to the floor.

"What are you doing?" a seductive voice said from behind her.

Kaitlyn turned round sharply and saw that the _new_ Kelly Kelly stood at the doorway.

"Kelly... hi... ," Kaitlyn stuttered as she stood up and dusted herself off.

Kelly smirked and stepped forward.

"So, what do you want?" Kelly Kelly asked.

Kaitlyn shivered suddenly as a cool breeze crept around her body.

"Ehm, I was just... you know...?" Kaitlyn replied uncertainly.

Kelly smirked again.

"No, I don't know. That's why I asked,"

" Oh right. I was just looking for... a towel,"

Kaitlyn snatched a towel from a nearby bench as Kelly's face continued to show little emotion.

"Okay then... bye,"

Kaitlyn nodded her head and then quickly rushed out the room. However, she only got halfway as Kelly grabbed her arm and forced her roughly against a wall.

"I know why you are really here...," Kelly whispered into Kaitlyn's ear.

"Really?" Kaitlyn whimpered.

"Yeah... you want to be like this, don't you?"

Kaitlyn kept quiet as Kelly frozen breath tickled her neck. She closed her eyes like she was in some trance.

"Well, I'll show you what it's like,"

Kelly then a took a deep breath and arched her head back ready to bite deeply into Kaitlyn's shoulder. Kaitlyn moved her head to the side to allow Kelly to bite a chunk out of her sexy body.

Blood spurted out everywhere as Kelly bit down hard into Kaitlyn's shoulder.

Kaitlyn shrieked in pain, she knew there was no going back now. A large piece of flesh was ripped of her body by the Zombie Kelly Kelly.

"Mmmmmmm... so tasty," Kelly said as she licked the blood off her lips.

Kaitlyn opened her eyes and looked down at her shoulder, which caused her to scream loudly. A few tears streamed down her face.

"Shhhhhh! You're beautiful, now," muttered Kelly as she started to kiss Kaitlyn's large, perky breasts.

"No! No! Why did I do this?" screamed Kaitlyn before running out the room.

A large sigh escaped Kelly as she slowly walked after her and picked the flesh out her teeth.

Kaitlyn ran down about 5 flights of stairs and then out to the car park. Tears still flooded her eyes and blood still gushed out her shoulder.

"Help! Please... help!" She screamed.

Nobody was around. She continued to scream and shout as she searched for an open car.

"Hey, are you okay, ma'am?" a small man wearing a uniform asked.

Kaitlyn looked round at the man. Even though he was only a few metres away from her, Kaitlyn could barely make him out. She was losing her human senses.

"No, we need to get away," Kaitlyn cried while she scrambled towards the man.

The man caught her in his arms and carried her back to his small office at the end of parking lot. When they got there, the man gently sat Kaitlyn on a brown, leather sofa. He then rushed to the phone to call an ambulance but a loud noise from outside distracted him.

"What the hell is going on now?" the man mumbled.

Stepping outside, he saw another woman with blood on her but this one was a lot paler and had strange evil eyes. He decided he better go and have a closer look.

"Don't. She attacked me," Kaitlyn screamed.

The man looked back at Kaitlyn and decided he better go back inside. Kelly saw this and started running with ferocious speed. Kaitlyn was thrown back inside as the man ran back in.

"Stay away! I'm calling the cops, you hear," the man screamed before locking the door shut.

Boom. Boom. Kelly Kelly pounded the door hard. The hinges started to come loose.

"Damn, no!" the man yelled back at Kelly.

He pushed the office desk against the door and then piled plants, boxes, chairs and even the computer on top of it. The pounding slowed down and eventually stopped.

"Right, I'll phone for an ambulance now, okay?" he asked.

There was no clear reply but he didn't expect one, since she was missing a chunk out of her arm. He quickly dialled 911.

"Hello, which-"

The phone cut off.

"Hello? Hello?" the man asked.

After pushing all the buttons and even hitting the phone of the wall, he decided to give up and slammed it down. He swore and collapsed to his knees in defeat. While sulking there, his eyes noticed that the wire of the phone was sliced in half. He slowly stood back up.

"Did you see how that happened?" The man asked as he turned round, "How did it get cut...?"

The man stopped speaking. He was speechless. Kaitlyn had changed.

"Ooops," Kaitlyn said with an evil tone as she playfully spun the telephone wire in her hand.

She now had pale grey skin, dark hooded eyes and sharp,cruel teeth. However, somehow she looked even sexier.

"Let's have some fun together," Kaitlyn said bending down in front of the man.

"What are you doing? What's happened to you?" the man cried.

"Shhhh! No more questions," Kaitlyn moaned as she unzipped his pants, "No more work today, it's time to play."

The man didn't know whether to scream or smile. Kaitlyn helped him decide as she started to stroke his cock and then lick it with her long, slimy tongue. She then put it in her mouth and started sucking it, growing faster and faster in pace.

"Oh my...f-fuck...," he stuttered as he began to cum in her mouth.

Kaitlyn swallowed all the cum down and then stood up. The banging on the door started again which caused Kaitlyn to smile.

"Let's add another person to the party," Kaitlyn said cheekily.

"What? No, she's crazy," the tired man pleaded.

It was too late, Kaitlyn had pushed everything away and unlocked the door in seconds.

" Well, so am I," Kaitlyn laughed.

Kelly then flew in and looked Kaitlyn up and down.

"How are you?" Kelly asked, while rubbing her hands all over Kaitlyn's body.

" I feel so good now," Kaitlyn admitted, "I'm sorry for doubting you."

Kelly smiled and then brought her head forward for a kiss. Kaitlyn did the same and they met in the middle for a bloody yet sexy kiss. Kelly was about to take it to the next level, when the third person in the room started causing some trouble. Both Kelly and Kaitlyn then turned to him and shared an evil look.

"What is wrong with you two?" the man asked while wiping the sweat that leaked down his face.

"Hahahahaha, you'll see," Kelly joked and gave Kaitlyn a wink.

"Yes, you will see... Randy," Kaitlyn added, reading the man's badge.

The changed divas then pounced on the man and scrambled to get a bit out of him. Their eyes were a deep red. Their skin was a horrible grey. Their nails were sharper. Their teeth were covered in blood and skin. Nonetheless they were still as hot as hell.


End file.
